In a conventional tissue paper winding machine, a core is generally sent by a conveyor to a first winding roller and pushed by a core inserter into a guiding passage to a winding nip, at where a long tape of tissue paper is wound around the core to form a roll of paper, such as a rolled tissue paper. When the winding of a first roll of paper is completed, the tissue paper is torn by a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,352 discloses a web rewinding machine adaptable to different core diameters. The web winding machine includes an interrupting means which rotates about a rotating element at a speed slightly lower than the speed of the feed of the web material. The interrupting means interrupts the web material and consequently, the web material is torn. Then, a pusher is actuated to push a new core to the entrance of the channel. In the prior art, the rotation direction of the interrupting means is the same as the feeding direction of the web material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,689, the rewinder apparatus uses a web separator to separate a web material. The web separator may comprise a presser rotating in the same direction as the web material and having a lower speed than that of the web material, or a severing means having blades.
However, in the above conventional tissue paper winding machine, care must be taken for the rotary member to rotate at a speed not equal to that of the first winding roller in order to pull apart the tissue paper utilizing a speed difference. In the case the tissue paper is made of a highly tough material, the speed difference between the rotary member and the first winding roller must be large enough to pull apart the tissue paper.
Moreover, since the rotary member is rotated in a direction the same as the moving direction of the tissue paper in the winding machine, the rotary member does not provide the function of catching a new leading edge of the torn tissue paper for winding the leading edge to a next core.